Mixed Emotions
by Hiding-In-My-Own-Shadow
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards meet ten years later at a cemetery, Eli visiting his dead wife, Imogen Moreno and Clare visiting her dead grandmother. They "get together" and Clare has lost her purity, throwing it all away and afterwards Eli says somethings that he doesn't mean...things he would never even think of saying...So why was he saying them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I strolled into the cemetery around midnight, a dozen daffodils in my hand. The moon hung in the sky, providing a soft glow. Midnight, a strange time to be wandering around at night, much less a cemetery but I don't like being here during the day, when I come to visit my grandmother I'd like to do it with about a dozen other people surrounding me, sobbing hysterically

I was shocked to see someone kneeled down in front of a grave, whispering to it. At least he wasn't crying, I wouldn't have to hear it while I try and "talk" to my grandmother. Walking over to my grandmother's grave, I realized the person was sitting at the grave only two tombstones away from my grandmother's, I ignored him and proceeded to lay the flowers down onto her grave when I heard someone say my name.

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" a cracked voice asked.

I froze. Even with the voice cracking I would now that voice anywhere. I turned to my left and my eyes widened, I was right it was him.

"Elijah Goldsworthy…" my voice was barely a whisper.

I saw him staring back at me, his emerald green eyes, though red and puffy still sparkled like gems.

"It's been a while Elijah." I whispered he rubbed his eyes and tried to attach a smile to his thin lips but he failed and stared at the ground.

"Yeah Edwards." He gave a wry smile, finally succeeding with the war going on with his mouth. "Hey call me Eli remember, Elijah makes me sick."

"Eli…"I said unsure, that name hasn't rolled off my tongue for years. "What brings you here?"

I watched him gulp nervously, that's so cliché.

"I'm at a cemetery Edwards what would I be doing?" he asked me slightly cockily but I could still see the sadness in his irises.

"I'm serious Eli. What are you doing here at midnight?" I asked him, raising my left eyebrow.

"What are _you_ doing here at midnight?" he shot back nervously, he was avoiding the question.

I was tired of his games and walked over to where he kneeled, squinting my eyes to make out the name on the tombstone: Imogen Moreno. Imogen Moreno, Eli's perfect match.

"Imogen? S-she's dead?" I asked him, shocked.

"No, Clare she's not dead. She's just sleeping in a casket, six feet under the ground." He sneered, suddenly turning obnoxious and cold.

I glared at him.

"No need to be immature Goldsworthy." I retorted.

He laughed humorlessly. "Immature? If I don't recall one of the last things you said to me were, "Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?" he scoffed, doing a cheap, high-pitched imitation of my voice.

"We were in high school! Get over it Elijah! This is 10 years later, you shouldn't be acting this way! You are a grown-ass man. I get it you're grieving, that doesn't give you the right to be such a cold-hearted dick!" I hissed at him, feeling like I shouldn't be yelling in a cemetery.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone Edwards! She was there after a certain little girl left me in a hospital bed." He said bringing up a mistake I had made years ago. I cringed.

I held my breath and looked at him, challenging his cold hard gaze.

"Don't you dare…Don't you dare say I don't know what it's like to lose someone in my life Elijah Goldsworthy! I many not have had anyone die but I lost so many people! K.C! He cheated on me! My parents! They're too busy off with their other families now! Never finding time for their original daughter from their first family! Darcy! She's in Kenya! Ali! She's across town! And last…you…Eli…I lost you…" I hissed again, my voice threatening to break as I said the last part. I was on the verge of tears by now.

"I lost Julia…I lost Imogen…I lost you…" he whispered angrily.

I laughed, imitating his laugh from earlier. "You have others Elijah! You may think you're life is the worst but you don't know what a bad life is! I really don't want to play our little game of whose life is more depressing but honestly Eli you're much better off than me! When you lost Julia you had your parents! Then you had me and Adam! When you lost me! You had Adam, your parents! You had Imogen, Fiona! Now that Imogen is dead, you have your parents, Adam and Fiona! Think Eli! You will always have someone standing with you! When I lost K.C I had Ali! When I lost you! I had Ali and Jake! Adam, he likes you more than he likes me Eli…and you know it. Face it you'll always have back up, someone to lean on but me, my parents don't care I've got hardly any friends! I'm Clare Edwards! Poor little unpopular Clare Edwards! The prude little Christian!" I was shouting now and tears were rolling down my red face.

I began backing away from him, I couldn't see his reaction but what he did next shocked me. He stood onto his feet and began walking towards me slowly. His hand was raised as if he was going to slap me but he gripped the back of my head instead and pressed his mouth to mine. I struggled, trying to pull away but held a firm grip and I eventually melted into the kiss, our lips in sync. He tasted sweet, like honey. My right hand raise to entangle its fingers into his brunette locks.

He pulled apart from me, panting and we looked into each other's eyes passionately.

"I hate you so much Edwards." He smirked

"I despise you Goldsworthy." I smirked as well.

We attacked each other's mouth again.

**Author Note: So this is my new story! It may seem like a one-shot but trust me it's not. If I get reviews I'll update it but if it doesn't get any I'll keep it like this it can work as a one-shot too. So, if you want a continuation let me know in a comment because I've got my entire story mapped out. Also, if you've been reading my other Eclare story, "Together Forever" I'll be updating with that very soon I just need to get chapter 3 done. Thanks for reviewing and if you don't review well thanks for reading my story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.**

**-Hiding-In-My-Own-Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke the next morning in a bed that was not mine, when I sat up in the comfy covers I noticed I didn't have any clothes on, I was naked which meant only one thing, I had sex.

I screamed in panic and slapped Eli who lay next to me, also naked. "Eli! Eli! Eli get your ass up now!"

I continued to scream when Eli groaned and turned around to face me, squinting.

"Clare? What are you doing…"he began groggily but screamed shrilly when he noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I quickly brought the cover to my chest and wrapped it around me, leaving Eli completely exposed, he grabbed it back and wrapped it around his waste, and I was naked once again.

I shrieked again, "Eli! Give it back!"

His face blushed deep red and he shook his head stubbornly.

My hands quickly flew to my breasts and I hopped off the bed and crouched down so that he could only see my eyes. "Eli! Give me the blanket now!" I hissed.

"Clare just go get some goddamn clothes on!" he instructed, ignoring my plea.

"Get it for me you asshole! You're the one with the blanket!" I screamed.

"Fine! Fine, damn it woman!" he reluctantly pulled the blanket over him, making sure to cover every inch of pale skin that he had.

"Slave driver." I could hear him mutter as he bent down to pick up the black dress that I wore the previous night. He then threw it at me and I tried to cover myself as well as I could, only my creamy legs were seen now.

"Ahem." I said and cleared my throat expectantly.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked me, looking flustered.

"I'm a woman Eli." I told him, dropping a hint, not wanting to have to tell him to g pick up my bra and underwear.

"Yeah I kind of know that." He said, still unsure of what I was saying.

I sighed in disappointment, what a dumb ass. I smacked myself in the forehead with my palm for added effect.

"I need my bra and underwear Goldsworthy!" I shouted.

His face scrunched at the volume of my voice.

I watched as he gripped the blanket around him tighter and strolled over to the bed and bent down to pick up my underwear. He held my black bra in his hands.

"Pretty small cups Edwards what are they Bs?" he smirked.

"Really Eli? You're cracking jokes?" I asked exasperated. "Right after I gave my virginity away to you?" I asked annoyed.

"Fine get your ass dressed and then we'll talk." He told me.

"Ha, speak for yourself." I snorted, gesturing at the blanket wrapped around him.

As he raised his hands to point to himself and proudly say a smart ass comment the blanket fell to expose his uh…tiny secret.

My face turned red and I laughed when the first that came to my mind escaped my lips, "Looks like my breasts aren't the only things that are tiny Eli." I snickered.

"You know what Edwards just get dressed." He sighed as he threw my underwear at me and walked out of the room.

I quickly put all my clothes on and as I got dressed I let the thought simmer in my mind, I'm not pure, I didn't wait until marriage.

I walked down the stairs, paying no attention to my surroundings, I didn't wait until marriage. I found Eli at the kitchen table eating an apple.

"Hey Edwards." He greeted awkwardly.

"So we had sex." I blurted out and he froze mid bite.

"Yes…"he said slowly.

"So I want to talk about it." I explained further.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said simply.

I was shocked. "Nothing? I gave my virginity away to you! This is a lot more than nothing." I said.

He sighed and placed the apple onto the table, "It meant nothing Clare, I say we forget about it" he said slowly, staring at me the entire time.

I broke.

"Eli! You've known me since high school! I'm Christian! I'm a devoted Christian! I can't have sex until marriage! You know how serious this is!" I told him, trying to slap some sense into him.

"What the hell do you want me to do Clare? Tell me and I'll do it!" he said.

"I want you to seem the least bit concerned Eli, the fun and games are over." I said referring to the conversation we had in the bedroom. "If…If I am pregnant…I want you to be a father figure." I told him calmly.

I watched as tears ran down Eli's cheeks. "I-Imo was pregnant! She…she died along with the baby! All because of some stupid driver that didn't freaking se her! I saw it Clare! I was there to see Imo, there to see my child get hit my a freaking car I can still hear her screams, hear the tires, see her frail body fly, watch her land on her stomach, I watched her die…" he said.

I was quiet. "I, so if I was pregnant you wouldn't be a father?" I whimpered desperately.

He was quiet before shaking his head, no.

My eyes widened. "So I threw away my virginity, everything I believed in…I threw it away for nothing?" I asked him, by now tears were running down my face.

"I guess so." He said, casually, coldly.

I ran out the front door before collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I just gave away my virginity and he doesn't even care!" I screamed, not caring who I may have awoken.

**Author Note: I had a little funny scene with them but then it all went down hill . There it is then, even if I don't get any reviews I've decided to continue this story. But for the people who DID review or favorite or subscribe to my story, thanks guys . **


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally decided to return to fanfiction…How long has it been? 7 months? Wow…So I'll be continuing those two stories I've never finished and I'm so sorry for leaving people on a 7 month cliffhanger but I've been spending so much time on my novel that I just haven't found the time to update along with forgetting my password…but no worries…new chapters will be put up today. Again…I am sooo sorry


	4. Chapter 4

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them, sobbing hysterically, uncontrollably. I felt my dress begin to soak in my salty tears. I didn't have anything anymore. My purity was the last thing I had and now…now even that is gone. I needed to get back home to think things over…get away from Eli…My car it was still at the cemetery, I had no idea how to get back there from Eli's house. There was only one thing to do and it completely contradicted with my original intentions but I slowly got up and wiped the tears from my eyes, though some did manage to escape and traced down my red cheeks. I knocked on his door and waited for what seemed like forever but he finally answered, his eyes cold and hard. I refused to look at him and kept my head down, my curls acting almost like a lamp shade for my face.

"What do you want?" he snapped, I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head.

"I…I need a ride back to the cemetery…I need to get my car…"I whispered, barely audible. I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Speak up!" he snarled and I winced at his words but you know what fine…if that's how he wanted to play…then I'd play. I whipped my head back up and stared at him, glaring intensely.

"Take me to the cemetery." I growled but I couldn't hold my anger in any longer and I snapped.

"Take me to the goddamn cemetery right now Goldsworthy! Take me back there so I can get into my stupid car and get away from you and your stupid house!" I shouted at him and he glared at me even harder but obliged eventually, going into his house to get his car keys.

I began to look for Morty, but the hearse that Eli was so famous for driving was nowhere in sight. I heard a snort behind me and I turned to see Eli standing there, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.

"What is so hilarious Goldsworthy? Please enlighten me with this knowledge." I scoffed.

He brushed my comment off as if it was nothing. "You're looking for Morty aren't you?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you remember that night Clare? That night 10 years ago?" he asked me.

"_We're just not meant to be together Eli!" I spoke into the phone. There was a silence for a few seconds before he answered me._

"_We are." He argued, his voice hard and I heard the squeal of tires on the road along with a crash.  
><em>"You never got Morty fixed?" I asked him quietly. He laughed at me.

"Believe me, if Morty could be fixed I would but apparently, just like me, he'd forever be broken." He told me. "It's all your fault Morty's gone." He told me.

My eyebrows shot up. "My fault? My fault? How is it my fault? I didn't call you up and tell you to crash your car did I? I didn't tell you to wait for me at that park bench for hours! I didn't tell you to fall in love with me." The volume of my voice began to rise and he scoffed.

"I wasn't in love with you…"he murmured. "You were just Julia's replacement…a replacement who never met the standards. Who would want you? Your stupid blue eyes and you annoying curly hair? Who would want you? You're goody-goody personality? Who would want that after they've had a Julia? The most amazing thing that could ever happen to anyone? Who would pick up a rock from the mud after finding a diamond at a jewelry store?" he snarled at me. It was a slap to the face and I could feel the tears begin to form again, streaming down my face again. I'm never good enough…I'm never going to be good enough…Never. He's right! Who would want me? Who would want Clare Fucking Edwards? I knew he loved her more! I knew she meant so much more to him!

"You're right…" I said to him in between tears. "I've always been fat and ugly and annoying…" I whispered. "Would want me right?" I asked him.

I watched as his mouth curled into a stupid smile, a smile that was full of sadness and regret but still a smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad you see my point Edwards. Now get your ass into the car so I can get you as far away from me as fast as I can. I nodded at him and smiled as well, a smile filled with insecurity and sadness, but a smile nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Imogen Moreno watched from a distance. She smiled, everything had gone perfectly…Clare was broken and convinced that Eli didn't love her. A wide grin grew on her face. She could feel someone standing next to her, she knew exactly who it was.

"Julia…" she purred, turning around to face the black haired beauty. Julia frowned and crossed her arms.

"I saw what you did Imogen…you need to stop meddling with the affairs of the living." Julia growled at her.

Imogen laughed; obviously she found this quite amusing. "Julia…Julia…Julia…Hey can I call you Jules?" she asked her, smirking.

"Only my friends call me Jules." She told her, glaring at Imogen. "And you are no friend of mine."

Imogen ignored her comment and continued. "So Jules…I don't know if you've noticed but I've had Eli under my control for 10 long years…I'm not going to stop simply because I've died, Eli will forever be mine." Julia simply rolled her eyes and walked closer to Imogen, face top face with her.

"You were never his, he was never yours. He belongs to Clare and Clare belongs to him, that's the way it's been ever since he met her." Julia snarled at her. Imogen's smile just grew wider.

"What about before he met her? If I remember correctly…"Imogen trailed off. "Didn't he belong to you? Didn't _you _belong to _him_?"

Julia looked away and backed away from Imogen. "That was a long time ago…But now Clare is who makes him happy and that is how he should be! Happy…with Clare." Julia told her sternly.

Imogen rolled her eyes, mimicking Julia's previous movement. "I'm beginning to grow bored of this conversation Jules…I'll just be checking back in on Eli now…Imogen began to float towards the black Honda civic that was speeding away but Julia grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm taking you back to the Spirit Realm Imogen, where you will stay, where you can't interfere here on Earth." Julia told her.

"No!" Imogen tried to pull away but it was too late Julia had already begun flying at the speed of light into the ground, into the Spirit Realm.

Eli began driving home, his whole little spat with Clare, constantly replaying in his head. How could he possibly say that to Clare? What kind of _monster _had he been just now?

_You're just a replacement that never met the standards._

Of course she didn't meet the standards…She exceeded them!

_You're stupid blue eyes and annoying curly hair._

You're beautiful blue eyes that I feel like I could stare at forever…You're adorable curly hair that bounced when you laughed.

_Who would want you?_

He felt tears begin to trace down his cheeks, blurring his vision slightly, he parked his car in front of his house and walked into his house, slamming the door shut behind him. The tears began to flow uncontrollably and his hand trembled as he reached for a bottle of beer in his fridge, he walked into his living room and collapsed onto his couch, popping the cap off his bottle. I would want you…

Clare had also arrived at her house, doing the exact same thing as Eli, slamming the door shut and walking to her liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of strawberry champagne. She walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed, a full bottle of champagne in her hand and a wine opener in the other, she stabbed the cork and twisted with great force, the bottle opened with a pop.

Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy both sat in their houses, miserable and lonely. They raised their favorite poison into the air and simultaneously tilted it forward slightly.

In unison they said, "Cheers." Tears began to stream down their face even more so than they had been before.

Clare Edwards stared at the bottle, "Cheers to you Eli."

Elijah Goldsworthy stared at his bottle, "Cheers to you Clare."

They stuck the bottle in their mouths and tilted their head back, downing as much as they could. It tasted like sadness and loneliness. But they loved it.

"Cheers to us…" they whispered and took another generous swig.

I really like the way this story is going…Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is going to leave a review. I appreciate everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli's POV**

I awoke; everything was in a complete blur. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to get my vision back without having to move my body that much but eventually, I gave in and just used my hands to rub my eyes.

I placed the empty beer bottle on the floor next to me and sighed, tilting my head back, trying to remember what had happened the other day. How many times had I hurt Clare yesterday? Twice…in one morning…How stupid can I be? Why do I always say things that I don't mean? I didn't want to think about what I had said yesterday. Who I was yesterday. The way Clare had reacted yesterday. I didn't want to remember yesterday, period.

My eyes wandered around the room, landing on a picture of Imogen and I on our wedding day. Her dress wasn't pure white like usual women had, it was…um well it was green…a teal to be exact. When I had first seen the dress, I hated it…it was absolutely horrible. It was strapless with layers of ruffles at the bottom and some weird beading at the top that made my skin crawl. The train on her dress was about five feet long, extremely inconvenient if you asked me…But somehow, she had managed to get me to pay for half the dress and I eventually forked up about oh I don't know… $2,100 for a damn dress that I didn't even like. I tried to tell myself that if the dress made her happy then it made me happy, it didn't. She wanted to be different, unique she insisted. I was all for being unique, I mean I colored my nails black with sharpie and used to drive a hearse but come on…There's a fine line between ridiculous and unique and Imogen crossed that line, actually she fucking ran over the line with a bulldozer and tore the line out of the ground.

How could I be saying these things about Imogen… I loved her right? I tried to shake the thoughts of our wedding from my mind and moved my eyes to another picture. A picture of Imogen bringing home our puppy, a black Labrador with the strangest blue eyes named…on her request, Tinkle…I loved that dog, no matter how ridiculous the name was. She had been so happy that day until I remembered where Tinkle was now…

She insisted it was a mistake, that when she was backing the car out of the driveway she didn't see Tinkle standing behind her, but I think you'd know tinkle was there if she was barking repeatedly at you and I don't think it was an accident for her to drive forward then backwards, then forwards then backwards over and over again. I was driven to tears that day, I had a bond with that dog, I called her Clare in secret, and she liked that name a lot more than…Tinkle. When we buried her in our backyard, Imogen didn't say anything or cry. In fact, out of the corner of my eye, I caught her smiling as Tinkle was buried into the ground. I think she killed her because she found out I had been calling the dog Clare.

Imogen…disliked…well…Imogen hated Clare to be put simply. Anything that made her think of Clare was thrown out, destroyed, and disposed of. I suppose "Tinkle" was just one of those things. She insisted Clare was fake, mainstream, unoriginal, that she didn't want anything to do with a bitch like her and I agreed with her, or at least that's what I let on. In my mind I had already killed Imogen multiple times, stabbing her, choking her, suffocating her, shooting her, you name it, I've done it mentally. But I never left her because I loved her. Or…did I love her? From all the things that I had been thinking about just now, it seems like I hate her with every fiber off my being. Well there…there had to be _some_ good times right?

My eyes desperately shot towards another picture. It was a picture of me, Fiona and Imogen at a carnival that had come to town. I had stayed off the Ferris Wheel, fear of heights. But when their little basket thing began to near the ground I caught Imogen and Fiona playing a game of tongue wrestling, evenly matched might I add.

I had been so angry at Imogen, I had told her I wanted a divorce but of course that action had never been carried out. She was crying constantly there wasn't a single day for the next two weeks where I didn't hear her hiccups and sobs. In fact, even when I had kicked her out she had called me, crying into the phone and when I stopped picking up she left voicemail after voicemail after voicemail. I finally took her back, it was because I couldn't stop loving her or at least that's what I told myself…I had taken her back out of pure pity. Did I even love her? Did I waste ten years on a girl whom I hated?

My thoughts were interrupted by screaming that could be hurt outside my house.

"Jake! Jake stop it! Don't hurt him Jake!" I heard a woman cry out. Clare?

"Stop it Clare! He hurt you and now it's my turn!" the man cried back. Jake? Jake Martin?

I heard a banging on my door and I cautiously opened it.

'No Eli stop don't open the door!" Clare cried out but it was too late.

The door was pushed open and Jake Martin, dressed in just boxers and a t shirt was running towards me and pulled his fist back as far as it could, landing a punch on my eye.

"That's what you get for hurting my sister you pathetic prick!" he screamed. Clare screamed again.

"Eli!" her shrill filled the air. I couldn't process what was going on at the moment and I began to sink into the darkness. I felt Clare touch my cheek.

"Eli! Eli! Eli!" she was screaming but I began to sink deeper and deeper, eventually losing all consciousness.

This is filled with all the Imogen bashing that we all need ever since finding out what she's been doing to Eli. Well…I needed it, I don't know about you guys but it felt really good to write it. Thanks for the reviews guys, they make my day. So now, I would like to thank you with a virtual hug. (0_0) I can also do hugs to the left. (0_0) Yes…that's my hug face…Don't judge me! New chapter up tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare's POV**

I screamed as I watched Eli fall to the ground, I patted his cheek and screamed his name over and over again, it was no use for he was unconscious. I turned around, slowly, menacingly.

"Jake Martin! Look at what you've done!" I screamed, running towards him, as I punched my tiny arms against his chest, beating helplessly. He wasn't affected at all. He just sighed and shook his head.

"He hurt you Clare, he took away your virginity and then he told you off, made you feel worthless…" Jake said softly but I watched as is hazel eyes became cloudy with anger.

"If he loves his precious Julia so much maybe he should join her!" he was shouting now and I backed away, spreading my arms out in front of Eli's body as if to protect him.

"You aren't touching him Jake…" I growled at him. Jake began to advance towards me in anger, his feet slapping against the hardwood floors of Eli's home.

"He deserves it Clare! He deserves to die!" he yelled at me and my eyes widened in horror as I hardened my glare and sharpened my stance in hopes of seeming more threatening.

"He doesn't deserve it Jake he doesn't!" I screamed at him. He ignored me and advanced towards Eli's body and I tried to push his arms away as he reached down towards Eli's helpless body.

He turned towards me, venom dripping from his voice.

"You know Clare Bear…" his eyes darkened and I watched as his hazel eyes turned completely black, they were the eyes of someone who was possessed. I whimpered in fear but held my glare, Jake wasn't behaving like himself because he wasn't Jake. Who was this?

"There's a place in the heart, if you hit it hard enough…you can stop the heart from beating…" he grinned devilishly, I pushed him back and he growled in anger, a voice began to overlap his as he began to speak again.

"Come on Clare Bear…You know Eli is mine!" he shouted again, I listened closely to the sound of the voice overlapping his…where had I heard it before? I watched in horror as Jake or rather…Jake's body shoved me out of the way and my head hit the mirror that hung on the wall, shattering it. I could feel my blood begin to seep into my auburn curls and drip down my face, Jake's hands were raised above Eli's chest and he spoke again.

"Goodbye Clare Bear…I'll be taking Eli with me now…" Jake's voice was completely gone, only the voice of a female was left…a high pitched, annoying sound…Only one voice made me want to vomit in disgust and that was it…

"Imogen!" I screamed and he…well she turned around and grinned at me.

"Long time no see Clare Bear…" she cackled and I charged, ramming my shoulder into Jake's, knocking her over. Jake's heads hit the floor and his lip was split open as it began to bleed. Imogen simply cackled again.

"You can't stop me Clare Bear! No one can!" she began to get up again when I felt a chill and a rushing sensation, as if something was entering me and my consciousness was being pushed down…

I was in a dark room where I saw a dark figure under the light of the moon and I walked towards it, confused. What was happening? The figure turned around and smiled kindly at me. My eyes widened. Julia?

"Yes Clare it's me she spoke." Her voice sent chills up my spine. She was even more beautiful in person…her shimmering black hair and bright brown eyes.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" I questioned but her face grew serious.

"I'll explain later Clare, but right now I need you to let me take control of your body." She said.

"W-what?" I stuttered, I was so confused.

"No time Clare! Just trust me okay?" she shouted in a panic. I nodded and she smiled, disappearing and I was left in the dark room to attempt to figure out what the hell was going on.

I think my story is becoming more supernatural than I intended…0_0 It's like it has a mind of it's own…0_0 Oh well, it's still pretty cool to me. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I love them


	8. Chapter 8

**Julia's POV**

I flexed Clare's fingers and looked up at Imogen who was staring as Clare's normally blue eyes turned completely black. I began to walk towards Eli, circling Imogen and him slowly.

"I told you once Imogen, Eli is not yours anymore." I growled, standing face to face with her. She simply laughed at me and pushed me aside, I stumbled backwards slightly but I regained my footing, slapping her hand away as she reached down to grab Eli.

"Is this really what you think is best for him Imogen? Do you think that if he dies he'll still be in love with you, knowing that you're the one who killed him?" I asked her and she smiled mischievously.

"That's exactly what he's going to do, he _loves _me." She emphasized the word love and I laughed.

"You think Eli loves you? I've been watching Eli for the 13 years I've been gone! The last time I saw real love for one girl after I died, was when he was with Clare. Imogen, when Eli looked at you the day he formally met you, it was fear. Fear that you'd been stalking him ever since he came to this school. But yet, being an idiot, he decides to stay with you and as time went on he began to warm up to you. You and Eli were actually friends for awhile, that is until you started dating and all throughout your marriage. Eli looked at you in disgust, with hate. He hated you, he still hates you." I told her, hoping to break her down emotionally and once her guard was down, reach out and grab her from this boy's body and lock her up forever.

Imogen simply laughed, quite obnoxiously might I add.

"I don't care if Eli hates me! He will love me, he doesn't have a choice! I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Imogen shoved me aside, with great force and I fell down, Clare's head began to bleed more as her body landed onto the ground, I slowly attempted to get up but she was too weak, exhausted by now. Imogen laughed evilly and spat in my direction. She began to walk towards Eli, pulling her fist back, aiming directly for the chest and she was about to make contact, Eli's eyes shot open. His hand flew to catch her fist and he began to push it away as he got up from his previous position on the floor. Eli! Yes! I knew you'd come through!

Imogen dropped her fist, "Eli…Eli baby it's so great to see you again…I've missed you so much." She spread the boy's arms and began walking towards Eli in an attempt to hug him but he shook his head in disgust and shoved her arms away from him.

"I've been lying there for quite sometime Imogen…I've heard everything…" he seethed. She whimpered and I laughed on the inside, I moved out of Clare's body and watched as she regained consciousness, blinking rapidly, her eyes widening at the sight of Eli glaring at Imogen.

"E-Eli…" I watched her smile. "You're okay" she said and attempted to get up, but failed and fell back onto the ground. Eli turned around and he ran over to Clare, eyes widening at the sight of the blood spilling from her head.

"Clare…Clare are you okay?' he asked, the blood dripped onto his fingers and Clare just stared up at him as she watched his emerald green eyes grow stormy and he stalked towards Imogen.

"What did you do to her?" he roared. I watched, smirking as Imogen began to back away as Eli raced his fist into the air, an attempt to break his nose. He was midway through his punch, Imogen bracing herself when Clare screamed.

"Stop!" Eli turned to face her.

"Stop? Clare look what she's done to you! You're going to die Clare!" he argued and Imogen lowered her arms, staring at Clare in awe, I stared at Clare as well. Why was she trying to save Imogen? I floated over to Clare's side.

"That may be Imogen whose speaking and moving around, but that's still Jake's body! He did nothing wrong! Let…Let…Let Julia take her…" she said and turned to face me, as if she could see me there, I think she could see me, Clare was dangling on a thread, dangling onto life, leaning towards death I'm sad to say.

Eli's eyes widened at the sound of my name.

"Julia…" he whispered, ignoring Imogen as he began to walk towards where I was.

"H-hey Jules…How have you been lately?" he asked as he began walking towards where I stood, he couldn't see me though. I smiled and looked at Clare who nodded and smiled, I rushed into her body.

"I'm fine Eli." I replied. He smiled and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but I shushed him, putting Clare's finger to his mouth.

"Not time…Now I'm going to take Imogen and we'll…we'll meet again…" I told him, tears began to roll down our faces and he was about to say something back when Imogen yelled.

"No!" she charged after Eli, catching him in a head lock and I watched as he struggled against her, that boy's body had strong arms. I moved closer and she tightened her grip, I watched as he turned red.

"You're not taking me back!" she snarled. I flew out of Clare's body and entered the boy's, I was going to have to fight her for dominance and then take her, lock her up for good.

I watched Clare's eyes as they saw Eli choking. She leapt up; I could practically see the adrenaline rushing through her body and I watched in awe as she ran towards Imogen and attempted to shove her off, she put up a good fight and she managed to loosen Imogen's grip on Eli's neck. But Imogen knocked her back and she was sent flying to the ground, knocked out cold. I watched the blood that was just beginning to slow to a trickle begin to seep through her matted curls and down her already blood stained face. She whimpered helplessly and stared up at Imogen in fear. Eli was screaming.

"Clare!" he was screaming. I growled in anger as she began to laugh psychotically and I flew into the boy's body.

I arrived in a dark room, nothing but a single candle to light it and Imogen stood there, smiling at me, arms crossed.

I charged after her, this is where the real battle began.

**Whoa…that was pretty intense…I apologize for how short yesterday's installment was but I've made a long one today to make up for it. Thank's for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
